Double or Nothing
by SuddenElixerofLife
Summary: The war is over. The Order, Harry, all deminished... What happens with in the Dark Lord's ranks invovling a certain greasy git we all love. WARNIG: Character Death


Disclamer: HP and all the stuff that goes with it is not mine, obviously...

_'italics in commas'_ Alternate Severus (It will all make sense in the end)

'speech' Severus talking to himself or the alternate Severus

Everything else the story and stuff

* * *

Double or Nothing

He had stared at him since those first few steps into the Great Hall. He watched as he was sorted into Gryffindor, though he had always thought he would be better in Slytherin. He had watched as he was nearly killed during his first Quidditch match. He watched as he saved the school year after year. Yes, he had seen many things that had to do with his master's arch nemesis and he remembered the boy fondly. His green eyes, so much like his mother's. His messy hair and alert face, both his father's. The perfect mix of both his parents.

Now times are different, since his death, the hopes and dreams of thousands perished. Voldemort now ruled most of the wizarding world and parts of the muggle world as well. As for Severus Snape, you might ask? Well, he is almost always seen sitting obediently on his small pillow, the silver collar's chain always ran from the potion master's neck to his master's hand. At times his master would pull him on to his lap. He would play with his shoulder length, black heart while whispering his evil plans in his ear.

Night was the worst for the poor professor.

Darkness was supposed to be a Death Eater's best friend; the darkness hid them like a warm cloak. But to this one, single Death Eater, darkness floating through the red draped windows meant hell. He began to tremble even as the sun began to set. For it was only at night when he was left alone with the Dark Lord and he knew not what was to come when his master left throne.

His master would walk off to his chambers as calm as ever, his not-so-willing servant in tow, every night. Some nights were better than others. Some would be worse. Occasionally, Severus would be permitted to brew a potion or practice the Dark Arts, both under the watchful eye of Lord Voldemort. Of course, than there was the other nights...

Beating after beating, rape after rape. Tears of the deepest hatred often ran down Severus' face after the events in the darkness. Often he lay awake wondering if his life was worth anything to his master. The other Death Eaters often spoke of their lord's choice in slaves. Why someone like Snape?

Bellatrix was devastated when he was chosen instead of her. She'd been having an affair with the Dark Lord since his return, everyone knew it. Even now, a year later, everyone still wonders why Severus had been chosen instead of a fairly attractive, evil, fertile woman. Why the exact opposite?

Unfortunately, Wormtail had to ask. Let's just say that Sirius can scratch "Kill Peter Pettigrew" off his list of things to do before he dies. Or, in this case, after...

The entire Order were among the first to go. Voldemort had gotten a vial of Veritaserum from Severus' own private stock and used it on its maker, Severus Snape. He had no sooner rattled off a list of the members of the Order of the Phoenix, then no more then five of them had been killed. It was then that the silver collar had been introduced. It was when Severus Snape disappeared and _he_ was created.

_Him, _the one that was so submissive to whatever the Dark Lord would do to him. The one who moaned at a single touch of Voldemort's long, pale fingers. The one who begged for more after each strike at Severus' sallow skin. _He's_ the one who makes all the right decisions and tells his master what he wants to hear; all the while Severus is sitting at the back of his mind wondering what the hell is going on. Who is this alternate Severus? Where had he come from? And where did he get the idea that poisoning the Hogwarts house elves might bring the school to ruin? Why was Lord Voldemort so pleased with this creature that Severus had to keep hidden during the daylight? Was Severus' sanity slowly slipping away?

Every Death Eater the Dark Lord bedded with his slave seemed to enjoy the alternate Severus. His powdered root of asphodel to his infusion of wormwood, _he_ was the one that made it happen. _He _was the one who brought up the subject. _He _gave him the idea.

Another normal day, Lord Voldemort ranting to his beloved Severus about how Bellatrix had poisoned herself with one of the poisons from his stock, why would she steal from the Dark Lord himself?!

"Perhaps because she was upset about your choice in personal slaves."The alternate Severus said fingering the silver collar. The Dark Lord stopped his pacing and climbed onto the bed where Severus had been obediently sitting.

"Maybe your right Sev." He stroked Severus' cheek. "But did I say you could speak?" Voldemort's hand balled into a fist and slammed itself into the left side of Severus' face. The alternate Severus smirked and licked the trickle of blood that ran from his lip. The real Severus was still wondering if he was till sane...

"Oh, please accept my sincerest apologies, my Lord." _He _grabbed a fistful of the Dark Lord's robes and pulled him closer. "Please..."

"Did I tell you that you could lay your filthy little hands on me?!" Another punch to the stomach. Voldemort may be thin, but he has strength only Dumbledore's crack pot imagination could dream of. (A/N: Whoa! I just dissed Dumbledore...)

"Well? Answer your master! Impedimenta!" Severus flew off the bed and into the wall, sliding down until he hit the floor. The Dark Lord slipped off the bed with ease and soon stood in front of the battered Potions Master. "What's your answer Severus?" He raised his wand, preparing to put another jinx on his slave.

"No, my Lord." Severus shakily got on his hands and knees. Voldemort's foot came in sudden contact with his side. He heard a cracking sound then felt red hot pain dart through his side. He clutched the spot where he Dark Lord had kicked him. His face hit the floor before he had a chance to cry out.

"My Lord?" Lucius' voice drifted from where Severus remembered or thought he remembered, the door leading to the front rooms of the Dark Lord's chambers was. "You are desperately needed in the Grand Ballroom."

"I am needed everywhere Lucius. I am coming." Voldemort sighed, then quickly turned his fierce gaze to the trembling Severus on the floor. "Don't even _think_ about leaving or even moving until I say you can!"

"How the hell am I supposed to move?" Severus muttered through clenched teeth. With what he thought was a broken rib, why would he move only to cause himself more pain.

"What was that Severus?" Lucius smirked. "Did you say something?" Lucius was only doing this because he was jealous of Snape, and Severus knew it too. He had known the truth about the Malfoy for quite some time now. Lucius had a _thing_ for the Dark Lord. But of course Voldemort said once was enough. Lucius had been bitter towards anyone who spent a lot of time with the Dark Lord ever since. Severus chuckled at the memory of the look on his face when the Dark Lord told him that he wasn't interested. He flinched when he found out laughing hurt.

"Did you say something?" Voldemort pulled a black cloak about his shoulders and pulled out his wand in one swift movement. "And don't lie."

"I didn't say anything my Lord." Severus pushed himself up and leaned against the wall.

"He's lying sir," Lucius stood up a little straighter. He was so proud right now... "I heard him say something."

"Severus, I don't want to curse you." Voldemort said sympathetically.

"Yes you do." The statement rolled off his tongue before he could stop it. The other Severus had left his daytime prison to torment and possibly kill Severus. "You're the one lying." Gaining control of his body, Severus slapped his hand over his mouth. Did he just say that? Did he just call _the Dark Lord _a liar? Did he want to get himself killed?

_'He's a thief too, a stealer of lives...'_ The other Severus huddled in the corner of his prison. _'He's taken so many live...'_

"Curcio!"

The pain in his chest was nothing compared to the sharp shot of blinding pain that now coursed through his entire body. But being the stubborn Slytherin that he is, he refused to show how bad the pain really was.

"Severus, your grimacing won't work on me, I know it hurts more than you let on." The Dark Lord jerked his wand upwards. "Show me how much pain you are rally in!" Severus saw a small smirk form on his lips as the blazing pain increased.

"My Lord," Lucius was full on smiling from what Severus could see through squinted eyes. "It really is of the uttermost urgency."

"Very well Lucius, I'll deal with Severus later." The door closed behind them with a snap, the pain ebbed away as Severus ventured to open his eyes completely and look around. He was alone with his innermost thoughts, finally.

'You're never alone, Sev." He reminded himself. There was always the _other _Snape.

_That's right; I'm always here watching your every pathetic move.' _It was always _him_. _He_ just sat in his prison staring through the bars. '_He likes me more you know.' _The other Severus smirked.

'Well I don't care.'

'_'Course you don't, your too conservative.' _The lock on the prison door gave a small click; the sun was starting to go down. _'He'll be back soon, then it'll be my turn-'_

'To what? Destroy my plans? He's sick and tired of listening to you yelling him telling him that he's wrong and that his plans are stupid! Are you trying to get me killed?'

_'Me, me, me. It's always about you isn't it?' _The cage door opened just as the stars began twinkling in the dark of night. _'What about __**us**_

"**Severus...**"

'Simple, because you are just a figment of my imagination.'

"**Severus...**"

_'Imagination? I thought you said that you had no imagination? That the imagination was a useless aspect of a child's mind.'_

"**SEVERUS!!!**"

The Potions Master's eyes flew open. No! It couldn't be him! He died nearly seventeen years ago! The shocked look on Severus' face made the black haired individual laugh.

"Surprised to see me Snape?" He asked chuckling as the Potions Master poked him, just to make sure he was real. "Been a while hasn't it?"

"B-b-but you're dead!"

"What? You've never seen those effects from a potion before? A stronger version of Draught of the Living Dead." He looked around the room. "Popped it before I went in. Uh... nice place, suits you." He cringed at the scorch marks on the walls, left by misfired curses.

"Not mine Regulus. And you know that." Severus tried to stand but only fell flat on his face, causing him more pain then he was already in.

"What happened to you?" The younger Black asked as he brushed his grimy black hair out of his eyes. It was obvious what he had been doing for the past seventeen years, hiding. The last thing he was seen in, his Death Eater robes, were torn to shreds and now hung as limp rags from his thin form. It was evident that he had not eaten much, probably stuck eating the meager scraps found in the nearest garbage can, his ribs could be counted through the rips and holes in his robes.

The skin of his face was stretched so tightly over his bones he seemed a mere skeleton of gaunt features and pale, pasty skin. His dark eyes, scarcely glistening in their sockets, barely made him look alive.

The only reason Severus recognized Regulus was his voice. The note of joy he had always had in it when he spoke to one of his fellow Death Eaters.

"You know," Severus flinched and clutched his side. "Serving the Dark Lord against my will."

Regulus laughed, his laugh was scratchy after his years of disappearance, nothing like his late brother's. Though rough now, his laugh brought back the memory of how it was before, smooth and fair.

"Again? I thought Dumbledore-"

"He's dead," Severus pressed his hand where the Dark Lord had kicked him; the spot had swelled to the size of a tennis ball. "Died last year. Do you still have your wand?" He really didn't want to bring up that subject again...

"Yeah, but your getting off topic. How? How did Albus die?" Regulus sat on the floor beside him, leaning against the wall.

"Murdered. As a sort of wake up call for the Order. It most definitely worked."

"Who? Who did it?" Regulus took hold of Severus' shoulders and shook him. The Potions Master gripped the younger Black's wrists.

"Could you stop? It hurts." The youngest Black released the older man from his grasp and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I just want to know." He stood in front of Severus looking quite crest fallen.

_'If you don't tell him, I will.'_

'I won't tell him. He's all I've got right now.'

_'Then move over.'_

His hair fell in front of his eyes as he stared through the greasy black curtain.

"Severus, who did it? I'll knock 'em off for the old guy!"

He muttered the answer. The answer that shocked us all (or most of us). The one thing even he couldn't see coming, the death of our beloved Headmaster.

"Tell me Severus! I'll do what ever it takes!"

"He heard the door click, he was back. _He _figured now was the time to show where his loyalties lie. True loyalty to the Dark Lord.

'Don't...' Severus pleaded.

'_To bad!_' "I did it Regulus!" He looked up at the astonished face of the younger man. "I killed Albus Dumbledore! For my master, I'd do anything!" Regaining his composure, he shook his head slightly and cast his gaze towards the floor. He was unworthy of any sympathy.

"I trusted you! You impudent whelp!" Regulus stood and drew his wand from somewhere inside the rags that hung from his waist. He raised his wand. "Avada-" A flash of green light. The shocked look on the Black's face. Him falling forward onto Severus. The Potions Master feeling his light weight against his chest and gently laying him to the side. He knew that that face would haunt him until his dying day.

"Good boy Severus." Voldemort ruffled his greasy black locks. "And good boys get treats." He whispered hungrily into Severus' ear. Red met tear filled obsidian as the Dark Lord's spidery hand reached inside his cloak and pulled out a blue wrapped slab. "Dark chocolate. My personal favourite." He pulled off the metallic blue tinted foil and broke off a piece of the chocolate. "Eat." He said fiercely, his snake like eyes shining with undisguised passion. "Eat." Soft, pink tinted lips covered the small piece of chocolate. The bitter taste burned the inside of his mouth as the Dark Lord's eyes bored holes into the Potions Master.

Voldemort hit his slave lightly on the arm. "Severus, you're being bad." He said teasingly. Severus gave him a teasing look. "You should share with your master." One of the murderous hands of his master tipped Severus chin up. His lips were covered with a pair of cold and severely chapped ones. The other dreadful hand busied itself with the buttons of the Potions Master's robes. Chilly fingers sprawled across his chest, caressing and pinching sallow skin. They ran lightly over a swollen rib. Severus gasped into the kiss as Lord Voldemort muttered a quick healing spell.

The spidery hands crawled up Severus' chest, brushing his robes off of his shoulders. The cold air rushing on his pale skin made him shiver. The Dark Lord kissed down his neck, nipping between his neck and his shoulder.

Severus knew it would be one of those nights...

0o0o0o0o0o0

A cold shiver ran through his body. The light spilled in through the windows as his eyes fluttered open. He looked beside him, nothing. He sat up and looked around the room, not a soul. He'd been left alone in the Dark Lord's chambers.

Severus immediately reached up to his neck. His fingers came into contact with cold silver, no such luck. He thought he'd been good enough to have it off for a little while. But Voldemort had healed his rib during last night's activities; he took that as a good sign.

Perhaps potion brewing was what the Dark Lord was planning for tonight. Probably for his own selfish means.

Veritaserum?

No, it takes much more than one night to brew it properly. It takes a full-moon cycle to mature.

Polyjuice Potion?

No, that takes about a month, depending on how fast one can get the ingredients.

With deadly potions on his mind he pulled the blankets off of himself. Bruises covered his hips and back. Small, painful, purple marks on his stark white skin. Taking painfully slow steps, he made his way to the lavatory in the corner of the room.

The snake-like taps spilled steaming water from open mouths into the jet black tub. The colour of the eyes in each serpent represented the temperature of the water, sapphires for cold, rubies for hot. Not that it mattered to Severus as he slipped his aching body into the water. He lent his head back on the cold lip of the tub.

Closing his eyes, his mind traveled back to the better day of Order meetings and just spending time with people he thought he had something in common with. A common goal, the downfall of the Dark Lord. Severus snorted, that worked out well... Even fighting with Sirius Black seemed a good time now...

"_**Sit down Potter."**_

"_**You know," said Sirius loudly, leaning back on his read chair legs and speaking to the ceiling. "I think I'd prefer it if you didn't give orders here Snape. It's my house, you see."**_

_**An ugly flush suffused Snape's pallid face. Harry sat down in a chair beside Sirius, facing Snape across the table.**_

"_**I was supposed to see you alone Potter," said Snape, the familiar sneer curling his mouth. "But Black-"**_

"_**I'm his godfather," said Sirius louder than ever.**_

"_**I'm here on Dumbledore's orders," said Snape, whose voice, by contrast, was getting more and more quietly waspish, "but by all means stay, Black, I know how you like to feel...involved."**_

"_**What's that supposed to mean?" said Sirius, letting his chair fall back on four legs with a loud bang.**_

"_**Merely that I'm sure you must feel -ah- frustrated by the fact that you can do nothing **_**useful," **_**Snape lain a delicate stress on the word, "for the Order."**_

_**It was Sirius's turn to flush. Snape's lip curled in triumph as he turned to Harry.**_

"_**The Headmaster has sent me to tell you, Potter, that it is his wish for you to study Occlumency this term."**_

"_**Study what?" Harry stated blankly.**_

_**Snape's sneer became more pronounced.**_

_**"Occlumency, Potter. The magical defense of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one."**_

_**Harry's heart began to pump very fast indeed. Defense against external penetration? But he was not being possessed, they had agreed on that...**_

"_**Why do I have to study Occlu-thing?" he blurted out.**_

"_**Because the Headmaster thinks it's a good idea," said Snape smoothly. "You will receive private lessons once a week, but you will not tell anybody what you are doing, least of all Dolores Umbridge. You understand?"**_

"_**Yes," said Harry. "Who's going to be teaching me?"**_

_**Snape raised an eyebrow.**_

"_**I am," he said.**_

_**Harry had this horrible sensation that his insides were melting. Extra lessons with Snape- what on earth had he done to deserve this? He looked quickly round at Sirius for support.**_

"_**Why can't Dumbledore teach Harry?" asked Sirius aggressively. "Why you?"**_

"_**I suppose it is a headmaster's privilege to delegate less enjoyable tasks," said Snape silkily. "I assure you I did not beg for the job." He got to his feet. "I will expect you at six o'clock on Monday evening Potter. My office. If anybody asks, you are taking remedial Potions. Nobody who has seen you in my classes could deny you need them." **_

_**He turned to leave, his black traveling cloak billowing behind him.**_

"_**Wait a moment," said Sirius, sitting up straighter in his chair.**_

_**Snape turned back to face them sneering.**_

"_**I'm rather in a hurry Black. Unlike you I do not have unlimited leisure time."**_

"_**I'll get right to the point then," said Sirius standing up. He was rather taller than Snape who, Harry noticed, balled his fist in the pocket of his cloak over what Harry was sure was the handle of his wand. "If I hear that you're using these Occlumency lessons to give Harry a hard time, you'll have me to answer to."**_

"_**How touching," Snape sneered. "But surely you have noticed that Potter is very much like his father?"**_

"_**Yes, I have," said Sirius proudly.**_

"_**Well then, you'll know that he's so arrogant that criticism simply bounces off him," Snape said sleekly.**_

_**Sirius pushed his chair roughly aside and strode around the table towards Snape, pulling out his wand as he went. Snape whipped out his own. They were squaring up each other, Sirius looking livid, Snape calculating, his eyes darting from Sirius' wand tip to his face.**_

"_**Sirius!" Harry said loudly, but Sirius appeared not to hear him.**_

"_**I've warned you **_**Snivellus,**_**" said Sirius, his face barely a foot from Snape's, "I don't care if Dumbledore thinks you've reformed, I know better-"**_

"_**Oh, but why don't you tell him so?" whispered Snape. "Or are you afraid he might not take very seriously the advice of a man who has been hiding inside his mother's house for six months?"**_

"_**Tell me, how is Lucius Malfoy these days? I expect he's delighted his lapdog's working at Hogwarts, isn't he?"**_

"_**Speaking of dogs," said Snape softly, "did you know that Lucius Malfoy recognized you the last time you risked a little jaunt outside? Clever idea, Black, getting yourself seen on a safe station platform... gave you a cast-iron excuse not to leave your hidey-hole in the future, didn't it?"**_

_**Sirius raised his wand.**_

"_**NO!" Harry yelled, vaulting over the table and trying to get in between them. "Sirius don't!"**_

"_**Are you calling me a coward?" roared Sirius, trying to push Harry out of the way, but Harry would not budge.**_

"_**Why yes, I suppose I am," said Snape.**_

"_**Harry– get– out– of- it!" snarled Sirius, pushing him aside with his free hand.**_

_**The door opened and the entire Weasley family, plus Hermione, came inside, all looking very happy, with Mr. Weasley walking around proudly in their midst dressed in a pair of striped pyjamas covered in mackintosh.**_

"_**Cured!" he announced brightly to the kitchen at large. "Completely cured!" **_

_**He and the other Weasleys froze on the threshold, gazing at the scene in front of them, which was also suspended in mid-action, both Sirius and Snape looking towards the door with their wands pointing into each other's faces and Harry immobile between them, a hand stretched out to each, trying to force them apart.**_

"_**Merlin's beard," said Mr. Weasley, the smile sliding from his face, "what's going on here?"**_

_**Both Sirius and Snape lowered their wands. Harry looked from one to the other. Each wore an expression of utmost contempt, yet the unexpected entrance of so many witnesses seemed to have brought them to their senses. Snape pocketed his wand, turned on his heel and swept across the kitchen, passing the Weasleys without comment. At the door he looked back.**_

"_**Six o'clock, Monday evening, Potter."**_

**((This is taken from the Order of the Phoenix, pages 458 to 469))**

The look on Sirius' face that day was priceless; he chuckled remembering Arthur's face as well.

But every good memory he had brought back the same thing:

"**Severus... please..."**

**Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore.**

"**Avada Kedavra!"**

It was as if he didn't deserve to remember the few good times in his life. He'd killed the one person who actually trusted him, just because he was told to. He sees how stupid it is now, it seems like being told to stop breathing and really doing it!

"You are such an idiot Snape!" He muttered smacking himself in the forehead.

"_**Stop bein' such a moron Sev."**_

"_**What?" The Slytherin fifth year looked up from his Defense Against the Dark Arts text book. "I'm not being stupid! I'm studying for my OWLs tomorrow. For your information, I want to get 'Outstanding on this one."**_

"_**You're still stressin' too much Snape!" Lucius Malfoy sat next to him. "Regulus is right, you're being' a git." **_

"_**See even the sixth years agree with me." The young Black dropped his Transfiguration text book.**_

_**"Well that's because neither of you have tests that will determine the course of your future in the next twenty-four hours."**_

"_**Come on Prince," Regulus pulled on the notes clutched in Severus' hands. "You're a genius, you don't need to study."**_

"_**Lucius vanished the book that the two younger boys were fighting over. Severus glared at the older boy. He smirked. "I'm off to bed. G'night."**_

_**The two boys stared after the blond pureblood. "Sometimes I wonder what goes through his head," Black said as he flopped down in front of the fire and looked at his friend who had come to sit beside him. He chuckled to himself. "Then I realize he must be wondering where the nearest mirror is." This tossed the two boys into a fit of hysterics.**_

_**Wiping tears of childish mirth from his eyes, Severus stared into the fire, completely blank to the world around him.**_

"_**What's up Sev?" Regulus shook his best friend. "Are you going over your notes in your head again?"**_

"_**No," Severus shook himself and turned to the young Black. "I have a question for you."**_

"_**Go ahead, shoot." Regulus smirked that classic Slytherin smirk, letting his friend his friend know that he was there for him.**_

"_**If... You -Know- Who... ever... asked you to join him... would you?" He watched as his companion's eyebrows knitted to form a frown. Here it comes. His friend would hate him forever for even bringing it up. He stared at the dancing flames, building a wall around his ice-cold heart, waiting for the blow that never came.**_

"_**I don't know, why-" He looked at Severus; his tortured soul had shown through his eyes. That's when it hit him. "Oh my god! He asked you! You saw him!"**_

_**Playing with a piece of greasy black hair he nodded and turned away.**_

"_Severus... please..."_

"_**Sev... It's OK. What did you say?" He placed his hand on the older boy's shoulder, forcing him to face him, trying to look him in the eye, he refused. "Just tell me what you told him."**_

"_**I- I didn't."**_

"_**What? What do you mean?"**_

"_**I mean I didn't tell him anything. I- I couldn't..." He looked at Regulus. To the younger boy he looked like a tortured man, maddened by years of torment and captivity, about to be tossed into the flames before him. All of this... chaos... thrust into a child's already tortured soul. "I didn't know how to answer him."**_

"_**Did he threaten you? What else did he say?"**_

"_**He wants me for my potions expertise. I have 'till seventh year to decide. If I don't give him an answer, he'll...probably... kill me." Turning back to the fire, he poked the flames with his wand, memories of his encounter with the Dark Lord in the summer flooding back to him.**_

"_**Severus..." A small hand rested on the older boy's shoulder. "If he makes you join the Death Eaters..." Severus turned towards Regulus, seeing both fear and uttermost care in his eyes. "I'll join too. I won't leave you alone to face this horror."**_

"_**Don't make promises you can't keep." The Half-Blood Prince turned away from him. "I don't want you to get dragged into things your brother wouldn't want you to do. After all, you do look up to him."**_

"_**Hey! I only look up to him because he's taller then me!" Regulus yawned. "I think I'll turn in Prince." He stood and stretched, just staring into the fire. He seemed worried about what his friend might do. "Just remember, I'm with you to the end. G'night."**_

"_Severus... Please ..."_

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Get up Snape! Wake up, damn it!" Some one was shaking the potions Master awake.

"Not now!" He swatted at the offending individual and turned over, snuggling into the pillows. He let out a deep sigh of content that seemed to make the air around him bubble. Wait... bubble?

"Snape!" The soft voiced individual cried. Hands grasped Severus' shoulders and pulled his head above the water. "I know you were relaxing and all, but you were drowning."

"Draco if you don't get out of here right now I will make sure of it that you die a slow, painful death." He sat up in the tub, only now realizing that it was near freezing.

"You know you're not allowed to order me around anymore. I'm not a student or a child. I'm a man, and right now I'm the Dark Lord's favourite." The young Malfoy smirked and lent over the edge of the tub, staring at his ex-teacher. "I still don't know what he sees in you..."

"Intelligence. It's something your father can't buy for either of you." He flicked some of the lavender scented water in Draco's general direction.

"Now, now Severus, be nice." Voldemort stepped into the bathroom. Smirking he wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders. The young Malfoy smiled and looked so proud of himself, achieving something his father could only dream of. The one in the bath knew that Voldemort was only using the boy. Just like he had used everyone else. Out of pity and curiosity he takes them in, lures them with sweet lies and promises, lures them to his bed.

Most of the time Severus was not included. Not that he complained. He would read a book on a particular potion or Dark Arts theory, then scoff at the simple ways he could find around the problems foreseen in the text. In the beginning he spent those nights trying to pull the collar off, biting it, clawing at it. Now he realizes that it's futile. Still there are odd times when he would try to block out the cries and the moans from the bed and try and theorize about how to remove the Dark mark from his arm or melt this god-forsaken damned collar off. If either happened, he would be quite happy.

Once in a while there was the strange one. The one who would watch as the Dark Lord would caress Snape's cheek or gently run his fingers through greasy black hair. Always staring, then dragging their eyes away from the Dark Lord's movements to rake them across the lean figure of the ex-potions professor. This was usually followed by the stupid questions.

"What's his best feature?" (Voldemort always said it was his neck)

"What colour does he look best in?" (Black, all the Dark Lord ever said)

"Is he good in bed?" (His master just smirked at this one)

See? Stupid questions from strange people.

"Draco's a guest; you should treat him with humility and respect. Now hurry and get dressed, you are not sitting in the bath all day." With that he ushered Draco out of the bathroom. The door closed behind him with a metallic click.

Severus sighed and dragged his aching body out of the tub. He grabbed one of the green towels embroidered with the Slytherin crest and wrapped it around his waist. Why didn't he bring in some clothes?

He brushed his dripping hair in front of the mirror contemplating weather to go out naked or not. He settled on opening the door a crack.

"Are you coming out now?" Red eyes scanned the half naked for half hiding behind the bathroom door. "Forgot your clothes again, Severus? Very well, come and get them."

Obeying his master, he slipped out of the bathroom. He searched the room for Malfoy and the Dark Lord. There they were, in the sitting room. In the same spot he and Voldemort often sat talking. Voldemort sat in his favourite black leather wing-back chair. Draco sat in the Dark Lord's lap, one arm around his neck, the other roaming over the chair's silver accents. The young Malfoy looked the potions master up and down. His grey eyes raked down the pale skin of Severus' chest; his pupils followed the water droplets cascading from the tips of his hair. The drops continued to slide down his body, Draco's eyes following one until it met with the plushy towel slung around his waist. His eyes then traveled back to the top to follow another along the same path.

Feeling uncomfortable under his former student's gaze, Severus quickly moved into the bedroom. He opened a drawer and pulled out a set of black robes. This certain pair was unlike the rest. This pair was meant only for the Dark Lord's eyes. He was only to wear it in the Dark Lord's chambers. Severus had never worn them any place else.

The hems of the robes had been embroidered with thin, silver thread. Black serpents, when caught in the light, slithered up the potion master's slim form. The usual high collar covered the pale neck of the former head of Slytherin. Even so, the Dark Lord always made sure he could see the silver collar above the collars of his robes. Inspecting himself in the mirror ("What are you all dolled up for?"), he stepped into the sitting room. Kneeling beside the armchair he whispered "My Lord, could you perhaps fix my collar for me?"

The Dark Lord looked at his slave for a second before pushing the young Malfoy off his lap. "Come here Severus." He pulled the potions master's slim form into the place where Draco was mere seconds before. "I must see that beautiful collar against your skin." Gently pulling the collar of the robes underneath the collar, he addressed the young Malfoy. "Leave us for now Draco, I will call when I would see you again." Though stewing in rage, he obeyed the order and left the two, slamming the door behind him. "My, my what a temper." Voldemort stared after the blonde boy while absentmindedly stroking Severus' thigh. "Bit I am even more surprised by you Severus."

Severus bit his lip. Why was he surprised? He turned to face the Dark Lord. "Why, my Lord?" He asked innocently. "Why are you surprised?" Angry flashes passed through red, snake-like eyes. "I apologize my Lord," he said quickly, bowing his head. "It is not my place to speak. You did not give me your permission." Cold fingers tipped the potion master's chin up.

"Now, now Severus, there's no need to apologize." Voldemort's snake-like head was mere inches away from his servant's face. Close enough for Severus to smell his putrid breath. Sopophorus bean and valerian roots, two of the ingredients used in the Draught of Living Death. It was the only thing that cured the Dark Lord's constant insomnia. It was the reason he spent so much time with Severus.

"I was more surprised that you were showing signs of jealousy." The Dark Lord smirked at the look of utter horror in the potion master's eyes.

"I- I would never be jealous of Draco." Severus sat up straight and turned away from Voldemort.

"Severus don't lie to yourself. You love being near me."

_'I do.'_

The Dark Lord smirked at the sheer terror shown in Severus' features.

"I- I..."

"There's no need to say anything." He pushed the younger Slytherin onto the arm of the chair. "I must go see to the Dementors, Mcnair said they were getting restless." The descendant of Slytherin got out of the chair and left.

Jealous... of Draco? Impossible, he hated what the Dark Lord was doing to him... didn't he?

_'You're coming to our side Sev.'_

'No, no I'm not."

_'Don't lie to yourself Sev.'_

'I'm not lying... am I?' He slid off the arm of the chair and onto the seat. Resting his elbow where he was just sitting, he gently rubbed his temples. It was going to be a long day.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The Dark Lord returned around eight to find Severus right where he had left him. The potions master now held a book on potentially dangerous potions, dog-earing pages that the old potions teacher seemed interested in.

"I trust you've been a good boy while I've been gone Severus." He nodded, slowly closing his book and turning to Lord Voldemort. "I thought so, you've been such a good boy lately," He touched Severus' cheek and Severus' eyes lit up. "I was thinking that you might be in the mood to brew up a potion for me."

"Of course my Lord. It would be my pleasure to."Severus rose and waited for the Dark Lord to make the first move.

Voldemort moved over to one of the dusty bookshelves at the back of the room. After pulling a book from the shelf and a muttered incantation, the bookshelf flew aside revealing a door. Severus stepped forward and opened the door. As seldom as these occasions were the routine was... well... beaten into him.

The Dark Lord walked through the door first, closely followed by the reluctant potions master. Severus closed the door and moved to sit on one of the stools scattered around the dank stone room. A small bookshelf took up most of one wall, the shelves layered with potions books. Either side of the shelf were narrow cabinets filled with potions ingredients.

Other walls had small shelves mounted above work benches and tables. Each shelf holding various jars of gruesome looking objects and other articles for dark purposes.

Voldemort came to stand in front of Severus, a knowing smile on his face. "I'm in need of a very complex potion to be replaced in my stores. Do you know what it is Severus?" He shook his head. "That wonderful truth serum you love brewing for me, Veritaserum."

Severus stared at the Dark Lord in awe. Veritaserum, that takes an entire month of tending to. Was the Dark Lord truly pleased with what he had done? What _had_ he done?

"Get going Severus." He rose quickly and went to grab the necessary ingredients for the first stage of the potion. Shuffling through the ingredients _he_ started to distract him.

_'Do you enjoy being pitied by the Dark Lord? You always get excited when he lets you do something different.' He_ smirked, folding his hands around the bars. Severus just shook his head and continued to rummage through the cupboards, every now and then stopping to read a label or pull a jar out.

'Do you mind? I have to concentrate on this, I don't want to ruin it.' Severus gathered the ingredients in his arms and walked over to a table. He glanced over his shoulder as the Dark Lord touched his shoulder to hand him his wand. "Thank you." He muttered turning back to the cauldron.

_'See? You do like it! You're pathetic!'_

'Who's the one moaning every time he touches them?'

'I thought so, now please, I have to finish this.' With that he ignored his other self and began chopping and measuring ingredients.

The sound of chopping knives and a crackling flame resounded off of the walls. The base of the potion was turning a translucent green. _'You do what ever he says, you're a disgrace to the house of Slytherin.'_

He tossed the ingredients into the cauldron a little harder then he meant to, making the base splash over the sides. 'Shut up! Leave me alone!'

"Severus, be careful!" Voldemort snapped.

"Yes, my Lord. I apologize." 'Look what you made me do!'

_'I made you do? You're the one getting all worked up.'_

Severus stirred the potion clockwise. 'Can you leave me alone? Just go away for a little while.' He shook his head, placing the stirring rod on the table beside the black cauldron. The potion needed to set for three days, right now it was lethal to the touch.

"Done already Severus, your talents never seize to amaze me." The Dark Lord said stepping up behind Severus. "You're so smart..." He wrapped his arms the potions master's waist. "And calm..." He lay a feather kiss on his cheek. "And beautiful..." A hand grasped he throat, masterfully undoing the button that held the soft fabric to his skin. "And sly..." A butterfly kiss above the thick silver collar.

"Umm..." Severus squirmed nervously, the Dark Lord had never been this touchy-feely. What could he want?

"I've grown quite fond of you Severus, don't _ever_ leave." He nuzzled his cheek.

_'I knew it! He loves you and you love him! You should be ashamed of yourself! Killing the only person who believed in you. Betraying your friends-'_

'Shut up and leave me alone!'

_' you just want me to leave so you can climb into bed and have him bang you into oblivion,' _He laughed._ 'You want him.' _

'Give up, I don't and since you are a figment of my imagination, I am the one that rules my head.' White spidery hands popped each button carefully, making their wearer shutter.

_'You're useless, you can't do anything right.'_

'Yes I can, I brew potions well, the Dark Lord is happy with me...'

_' Yeah, happy that you'll let him bang you into the mattress. You make me sick!' _

'Stop it, go away.' Pale fingers sprawled across the potions master's chest, tweaking a pink nipple.

_'Go away? The only reason you weren't killed with the Order was because of me. You wouldn't of survived if you didn't have me!' _

Obsidian eyes clouded with tears, how could he go the rest of his life with this physcotic freak living in his head? How?

"Severus, would you be willing to spend the rest of your life as my willing servant?" The Dark Lord as well, he wouldn't live very long. It would be worse then teaching a class full of Gryffindor first years.

_'Yes Sevy, would you?' _He sneered sweetly. _'I'll tell him what you want.'_

He eyed the bubbling potion on the table before him. Unfinished Veritaserum...

"No, I won't..." He stepped out of the Dark Lord's embrace and plucked a glass goblet off one of the shelves.

"What are you doing?" Voldemort gaped as Severus dipped the goblet into the steaming concoction. He looked at the semi-trasparent liquid in the glass. "Snape... What are you doing? Do _not_ put that in your mouth!"

He laughed as he heard the other Snape screaming at him, yelling for him to stop, that he'd be nicer...

"Too late, I'm not taking that from anyone anymore." He placed the cool rim of the cup to his thin lips and let the burning mixture slide down his throat. He could feel it burning its way through his body, tearing it apart, causing it to shut down. His vision blurred and darkened as he teetered forward. He hit the stone floor hard, but barely felt it. He smirked. Nothing. He couldn't hear, he couldn't feel, anything. All he could feel was the simple beating of his heart thumping against his chest. But even that stopped as he fell into his peaceful silence.

The End

* * *

Sorry it's been so long guys! I've been workin gon this one for a while and I hope you like it! Remember, review, review, review! (It gives my editor the illusuion that I have fans... shhh don't tell...) 


End file.
